El tiempo dirá
by I'll be your Savior
Summary: Tuvieron que pasar 205 años para que Quinn pudiera al fin encontrar a su alma gemela. Lástima que ésta tuviese 200 años menos cuando eso pasó. Faberry


**A/N: Sé que debería estar actualizando Cuentos de Luna, pero preferí hacer esto primero, una vez leí una historia parecida en inglés, pero luego la quitaron y desde ayer que no se va la idea de mi cabeza. Bueno, díganme si a alguien le interesa :)**

Rachel Berry era una niña de 5 años y como todos los niños de 5 años, a Rachel le gustaba salir a jugar, correr, saltar y ensuciarse, pero se diferenciaban de los niños normales en su gran amor por las artes musicales y la danza. Hija de dos amorosos padres, Hiram y Leroy Berry, que siendo su hija única, la consentían en todo lo que pudieran, llevándola a clases de danza, canto, piano y todo lo que su hija quisiera.  
Desde que era sólo un feto en su madre de alquiler (sí, porque para poder tener a su adorada hija, Hiram y Leroy arrendaron el vientre de Shelby, su madre biológica que una vez que la tuvo, se marchó), sus padres la había introducido al mundo de la música, haciendo que escuchara las mejores piezas de Beethoven, Mozart, Tchaikovsky y Bach.  
A la edad de 2 años, ya había visto su primer musical y a los 3 ya estaba pidiendo unirse a clases de Ballet y canto. En los ojos de sus padres, era perfecta y estaba destinada a grandes cosas, el solo hecho de que su primera palabra fuera Broadway, antes que papá y papi, como los llamaba, daba a notarlo. Pero lamentablemente, en los ojos de sus pares, Rachel era una niñita rara, y que tuviera dos papás la hacía incluso más extraña y los niños de su edad la ignoraban e incluso algunos trataban mal, aislándola, por su realidad. Además, su vocabulario era muy amplio para la edad que tenía, y a los niños les costaba entenderle así que simplemente la ignoraban.  
Era por esta razón que Rachel era más bien una niña solitaria, acompañado para todas partes por su peluche favorito de estrella, al cual llamaba Starky, y de su muñeca de Barbra Streisand edición limitada. ¿Para qué tener amigos de verdad, si podía pasarlo bien con sus mejores amigos, Barbra y Starky? Había momentos en que se sentía sola, pero no duraban mucho, sólo es una niña de 5 años y los momentos de angustia pasan rápido, distrayéndose con cualquier otra cosa que le llamara la atención.

Las tardes favoritas de Rachel era cuando podía tirarse en el sofá, acurrucarse entre sus dos padres y ver musicales, principalmente su favorito, Funny Girl, una y otra vez.

Hiram y Leroy estaban un poco preocupados de la falta de amigos en su pequeña niña, pero considerando lo especial que era, y angustiosamente, lo homofóbica que era Lima, la ciudad en que vivían, lo comprendían, por lo que hacían su mejor esfuerzo día a día para hacer sentir a su hija importante, única y darle la mejor infancia que un niño pudiese tener y desear.

Era una tarde como cualquier otra, un día jueves y Rachel tenía unas ganas inmensas de salir a jugar y a explorar con sus dos amigos, Starky y Barbra, hoy día su destino era ir a la India a ver al Taj, taj algo, que Rachel había visto con sus padres en un documental en la tele el día anterior, bueno, lo único que alcanzó a ver antes de quedarse dormida. Se dirigió hacia la habitación de Hiram y Leroy, que estaban descansando un rato en su cama y les pidió permiso, les contó que quería ir al Jat Tamal y sus padres, riendo, asintieron, advirtiéndole que tenía que volver para cenar. Estaban acostumbrados a las expediciones de su hija, que en realidad eran viajes al pequeño bosque que estaba cerca de su casa, siguiendo el río. Siempre la dejaban, porque el bosque era seguro y muy cerca de casa, por lo que no se preocupaban mucho, además, Rachel era una niña obediente y sabía cuál eran los límites.

Con el consentimiento de sus padres, la pequeña niña partió arrastrando un carrito, trasladando a su peluche y muñeca con ella, mientras les iba relatando lo que en su mente, creía ser la India y el Jat Tamal, como lo había llamado en frente de sus padres.

-"Y este, Starky, es el río que lleva a tierras misteriosas, tenemos que tener cuidado al cruzarlo porque está lleno de pulpos malvados como la señora terrorífica de la sirenita, así que tenemos que cruzar este puente hecho de escudos de poderosos guerreros para poder llegar al taj, taj umm, jat, bueno, eso" – dijo apuntando hacia los lugares que nombraba.

-"Y ¿ves eso de ahí Barbra?, se puede apreciar el gran palacio acercándose, a su alrededor hay muchos elefantes y leones y cebras y –y, y ¡unicornios también!" – Dijo saltando emocionada –"Tenemos que llegar rápido y así podré subirme a la punta del castillo y cantarles a todos los ciudadanos y animales" – apresuró su paso y se dirigió corriendo hacia un árbol.

Mientras se acercaba al árbol que en su imaginación era el Taj Mahal, empezó a escuchar ruidos extraños, como si alguien se estuviese quejando o algo, como un animal herido.

-"Silencio Barbra y Starky" – les dijo, haciendo un gesto exagerado acercando su dedo índice a sus labios – "Creo que estamos en presencia de un animal herido, podría ser un oso, un león, o tal vez un pobre unicornio" – dijo observando sigilosamente de lado a lado –"Agente Berry al mando, Star, Barb, tomen posiciones y rodeen el meripetro mientras yo me acerco a ver lo que pasa" – susurraba a sus juguetes mientras empezaba a caminar despacio, tirándose al piso y escondiéndose tras los árboles como lo había observado en una película de espías que sus padres veían la semana pasada. O al menos, eso creía que estaba haciendo, mientras se arrastraba por el piso y asomaba su cabeza en cada árbol que encontraba.

Mientras avanzaba, los jadeos del ser misterioso se hacían cada vez más fuertes y asomándose, pudo darse cuenta que se trataba de una persona que se encontraba tirada en el piso, aferrándose a su pierna y moviéndola con delicadeza, como si ésta le doliera. Observando a la misteriosa persona y concluyendo que si estaba herida, no le podía hacer daño, decidió acercársele y tratar de ayudarla, era la Agente Berry después de todo, no había otra opción que ayudar a los indefensos. No, agente no, Superchica Berry, o Broadway Star Berry, o – los jadeos de la persona aumentaron considerablemente en volumen, lo que hizo que Rachel volviera a la realidad y recordara su misión.

Dando tentativos pasos, descubrió que se trataba de una mujer rubia, de piel clara como la nieve y unos ojos pardos que bajo la luz parecían tomar un color verde _"Un Ángel"_ pensó al verla. _"Un pobre ángel cayó del cielo y ahora está sufriendo, ¿qué le habrán pasado a sus alas?"_ se preguntaba con extrañeza. Bajando su mirada hacia el cuerpo de la chica, pudo notar que su pierna estaba atrapada en esas trampas de oso que hace mucho tiempo la gente dejó puestas porque alguien había dicho que había visto un oso en el bosque y que éste se estaba comiendo a las ovejas y cabras de algún lugar cercano, ¿o era un lobo? Rachel no recordaba muy bien, sólo que sus padres le habían advertido que tuviese cuidado porque a pesar de que habían quitado la mayoría, todavía quedaban algunas.

Al observar que alguien se acercaba, la chica rubia se puso a la defensiva, mostró sus dientes y gruñó, lo cual Rachel encontró chistoso porque le recordó al gato obeso de su vecina, que era huraño con todo el mundo, así que hizo lo que hacía cuando el gato se ponía así con ella, llevó su pequeña mano a la nariz de la chica y le dijo: -"Niña mala, estoy tratando de ayudarte" – dándole un golpe y luego le acarició la cabeza inocentemente. La chica pareció reaccionar ante esto y a relajarse, pidiendo con sus ojos ayuda hacia su pierna. Rachel pareció entender y se alejó, en busca de un palo para que sirviera de palanca y pudiese elevar a la bella chica.

Recorriendo un poco el bosque, encontró uno perfecto, y se dirigió de vuelta hacia donde se encontraba el ángel, metió el palo entremedio de la trampa, y tirando de él fuertemente, cayéndose de espaldas, logró liberar a la chica misteriosa.

La chica, al verse liberada, soltó un gran suspiro de alivio y dirigió su mirada hacia la niña pequeña que le había salvado –"Muchas gracias" – le dijo mirándola dulcemente. Había algo extraño que le atraía en la pequeña, un lazo que no podía explicar.

-"¡Ángel! ¡Hablas!" – gritó Rachel emocionada, tirándose encima de la chica.

-"¿Ángel? No soy un ángel, mi nombre es Quinn, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?" – preguntó la rubia divertida. Acogió a la chica en sus brazos y sintió algo que nunca antes había sentido, algo de lo que sólo había oído hablar pocas veces y que creyó imaginario, pero que siempre había deseado. Su cuerpo se había llenado de mariposas, sentía cosquillas por todas partes, su pecho se sentía caliente, y lleno, su corazón parecía palpitar, a pesar de que eso era imposible, pero se sintió llena y por primera vez de hace mucho tiempo, feliz. Había encontrado al amor de su vida, a su alma gemela. Quinn estaba enamorada.

Rachel miró curiosamente y con un poco de extrañeza cómo Quinn la abrazaba con más fuerzas y empezaba a ronronear o algo parecido, y recordando nuevamente al gato de su vecina, llevó su mano a la cara de la chica, y la comenzó a acariciar, lo que hizo que Quinn comenzara a ronronear más intensamente y sonreír, por lo que la niña se rió divertida.

-"¿Quinn? Que nombre más extraño" – dijo aún riendo –"No sé si te deba decir mi nombre, mi papá me dijo que no debía hablar con extraños" – le explicó, observando como la misteriosa chica comenzaba a hacer pucheros, lo que le hizo soltar una carcajada –"Eres muy divertida, y pareces un gatito, te voy a decir Lion Quinn, porque los leones son como gatos más grandes y Lion es león en inglés, ¿sabías eso?" – le dijo cambiando el tema –"Ah, y mi nombre es Rachel, por cierto, pero mi apellido no te lo diré porque aún eres una extraña, Lion Quinn" – comentó acariciando su cuello.

-"Rachel" – dijo Quinn, haciendo el nombre rodar por su lengua, como si estuviera apreciando su sonido.

-"Eres rara y divertida, ¿lo sabías?" – le dijo la pequeña mientras se ponía de pie –"Bueno, se hace tarde y ya he dejado solos a Starky y Barbra por mucho tiempo, además, si no llego pronto, mis padres se enfadarán. ¡Oh! Hoy darán un especial de películas de Disney, me encantan, mi favorita es la Bella y la Bestia, sí, además, siempre tienen muchas canciones y ya me las he aprendido casi todas y—"–miró a la chica que la estaba observando delicadamente, como si absorbiera cada detalle de lo que le estaba hablando y se emocionó al ver que alguien, fuera de sus padres, la escuchara –"Hey, Lion Quinn, ¿quieres ser mi amiga?" – dijo tímidamente.

-"Sí" – respondió inmediatamente y sin dudar, lo que hizo que la pequeña se emocionara y diera un salto, aterrizando en sus brazos nuevamente.

-"¡BIEN! Podemos hacer tantas cosas y jugar, correr, saltar, jugar a las escondidas, ya que ni Starky ni Barbra son buenos buscándome, o escondiéndose, y también podemos cantar y- ¡y! –"

-"¡Rachel!, ¡se está haciendo tarde y ya está lista la cena!" – se escuchaba un grito muy distante, proveniente de lejos.

Rachel bajó la mirada, entristecida por tener que separarse de su nueva amiga tan pronto, pero una gran idea apareció en su mente.

-"Lion Quinn, ¡podrías venir a cenar conmigo y mis papás" – le dijo esperanzada.

-"Lo siento Rachie, no puedo hacer eso" – contestó con ojos tristes –"Es más, nuestra nueva amistad, tiene que permanecer secreta, ¿okay?, te prometo que vendré aquí, a esta misma hora todos los días para jugar contigo y hacer todas esas cosas que dijiste, pero será nuestro secreto, ¿ya?" – le sugirió con voz convincente y animada, tratando de que aceptara la propuesta.

La pequeña se extrañó un poco, pero había algo de la misteriosa chica que le llamaba la atención, además, estaba emocionada de tener una amiga de carne y hueso.

-"Esta bien, Lion Quinn, nos vemos mañana, ¡adiós!" – le dijo dándole un beso en la frente mientras la chica ronroneaba por el gesto y luego se alejó con una gran sonrisa y riendo.

205 años de vida, y era la primera vez que sentía algo así, la necesidad de proteger a alguien, de tenerlo a su lado a toda costa y de entregarle amor incondicional. Ni siquiera había pensado en la palpitación de su sangre en las venas, no es que importara, hace diez años que no consumía sangre humana, pero eso no quería decir que no le siguiera atrayendo.

Estaba decidido, tenía que proteger y estar donde quiera que la pequeña estuviese a como dé lugar, cuidarla y amarla, e iba a esperar lo que fuera necesario para reclamarla como suya, cuando ya tuviera una edad adecuada. Por ahora sólo podía atesorar los momentos que a partir de mañana vivirían juntas, a pesar de que justo como ahora lo estaba haciendo, su corazón se rompiera cuando Rachel tuviese que marcharse, pero todo era soportable si se trataba de ella, podía sentirlo.

Y así es como Quinn regresó contenta a su hogar atrás del bosque, escondido, su pie ya se había curado y se había alimentado en la mañana. Sus últimos pensamientos antes de dormir eran acerca de la adorable niña, y con una inmensa sonrisa, cayó en un cálido sueño. Después de todo, que los vampiros no dormían, era sólo un mito. O al menos para Quinn, porque aunque no lo necesitara tanto como los humanos, lo hacía de igual forma.


End file.
